Myth Galaxy/Maj
Maj refers to the fictional force of nature in the video game Myth Galaxy. It is synonymous with magic which allows one to alter reality. Inspiration The concept of Maj, while taking influence from various mythologies throughout the galaxy, was inspired primarily by Omni technology such as sonic black holes. The name "Maj" is the Yallvus Talk word for "magic" which actually refers to the Vaikan's real bioelectric abilities. Using Maj In Myth Galaxy, it is possible to transplant the genetic information to other species, however. Maj has to abide by the rules of equivalent exchange. Energy must be expended to be able to manipulate molecules, particles and waves around the user. Therefore, one's Maj input cannot be less than or equal to the output. Maj allows for many feats such as transferring energy from one object to another using only the mind. However, one's own energy is used in the process in order to do so, and as a result, the overuse of Maj can be mentally exhausting to the point where the user can pass out. To recharge one's personal Maj power, one needs to regain energy by resting the mind and regaining physical energy. The more active the brain is, the longer it takes to recharge. In-universe, it takes numerous years to learn Maj to the point where it can be used feasibly in combat. In the heat of battle, it is most practical to use an amplifier which can assist in performing such feats. Using Maj requires knowledge of the chemistry and physics skills, because the user must directly control each molecule or particle to create the desired effect. Very precise knowledge on it is required which is often the result of the strained mental activity. A common side effect of using Maj is reduced life span as a result. Maj I/O The Maj Efficiency Rating (or MER) is the ratio of output vs. input. Maj is measured in Majuns: one Majun is equal to the amount of brain signals required to interact with one mol of carbon, or 12 grams. Input will always be greater than the output because it needs to abide by the law of equivalent exchange. Unused Maj is expelled in the form of light waves, so excess Maj is easily visible in the form of a glow. Experienced Maj users will give off less glow as a result, because their MER is much higher, and their glows will be red instead of violet. Dark red glows indicate a far more efficient use of Maj than violet glows. A Majite can increase their MER by expanding the scope of their brain activity, effectively accessing areas of their brain which are normally inactive for most. Through years of intense training, the processing power of their mind can increase - the technological equivalent is increasing the number of transistors found within a Maj cell. Overtime, the number of transistors increases the MER, while decreasing the input. Types of Maj Heat Heat is the alteration of thermal currents. One can raise the temperature of their environment by redirecting convection currents. Cooling temperatures is also possible, though this requires some form of a heat sink. Electricity This is the manipulation of static electricity in the air. Electrical shocks are often used to channel energy through materials to power mechanisms. It can also be used in combat to shock opponents. Emotions Emotions are the manipulation of epinephrine and adrenaline levels as well as a few other bodily chemicals. Using this type of Maj, one can manipulate the emotions of others, control minds and even reanimate corpses. This form of Maj is generally considered controversial. Telekinesis Maj has the capability to raise and lower the mass of objects. As a result, artificial gravity can be created on ships or opponents can be sent flying with a kinetic blast. Alteration is also capable of creating forcefields that create a pocket of oxygen and nitrogen. The same types of forcefields can be stengthened so that high velocity projectiles cannot pass through it. Telekinesis is also the primary form of weaponry for starships. Blasts of this type of Maj are fired at a high velocity to slam against their foes. Telepathy Using telepathy, one can send brain signals directly to another's mind. The energy required to do this is enormous and is not commonly seen among Maj life forms. Teleportation Teleportation is possible, but extremely difficult. It works by converting the user's molecules into raw brain signals, then using Maj currents to reappear elsewhere while keeping the soul and mind intact. Theoretically, one can travel to another system by converting themselves into tachyons. Without undergoing the Ritual of Dark Ethereality, teleportation is impossible. The processing power required to disassemble the molecules of an entity is tremendous, and it takes even more energy to reassemble them precisely. While natural defense mechanisms prevent teleportation, a player could theoretically commit suicide by breaking down their entire molecular structure, then lack the required energy to reassemble. The Ritual of Dark Ethereality circumvents this obstacle - the user's soul and body are binded as one so they cannot be killed via teleporting, but travelling between planets or teleporting someone else still requires an immense Maj input. Shadow Shadow converts the user into light particles, allowing them to travel quickly along where shadows touch. Intense beams of light will disrupt this shadow ability causing the user to revert back to normal. The sheer processing power required to do this is enormous and is considered impossible. Even with the aid of devices such as Jormun's Ring, the user becomes less corporeal over time, eventually transforming into electromagnetic energy, or a ghost. Uses Maj can be used for many things. Primarily, it is used for the development of technology and combat methods. However, Maj can also be used for hexing. The Majites of Feurcy most notably used this. Though hexing is no longer banned by the government, its practice has since declined with the rise of Maj-based technology. Technological uses Some races use Maj in their technology, most notably the Dhragolon. For example, Maj can generate artificial gravity on spaceships - it serves as a telekinetic force that draws objects towards the bottom of the ship. Maj is also commonly infused into cube-shaped cores which serve as batteries to power robots and other machinery. Combat Maj is a major form of combat in Myth Galaxy. Rechargeable Maj cells are used to power weaponry, or more specialized Majites can draw energy from themselves. Majite fighting styles The playable races are able to harness the powers of Maj using their own body as an energy source, unlike their weapons which use Maj cells. These types of fighters are known as Majites. Becoming a Majite takes years of intense training as inexperienced users will frequently pass out from overusing Maj. Majites will usually either specialize in attacking a distance or by approaching the enemy to get as close as they can. Like their soldier-class unit counterparts, melee attacks are designed to kill the enemy in one strike, while long distance combat relies on attrition. Close combat Pure Majites do not use weapons, but some hybrid units will carry offhand weapons such as a dagger or a sword. As a result, Majite melee combat is highly focused on martial arts. *Ice Rage - A technique where the palm of one's hand is cloaked with freezing crystals close to absolute zero. The user will slam the palm of their hand against the enemy which will almost instantly chill their blood flow to a complete halt. *Fire Beast - The opposite of the Ice Rage. An enormous heat wave is compressed inside a Maj field surrounding the user's hand. They will slam their palm against the opponent effectively burning them alive. *Shock Strike - A field of electrical energy is cloaked around the user's hand. When struck, the opponent will be shocked with 1.21 gigawatts of energy. *Implosion - The user strikes the enemy with the palm of their hand sending a powerful telekinetic force that raises their mass to the point where the opponent's own molecular structure collapses resulting in implosion. *Paralysis - A non-lethal attack performed by jabbing one's fingers into one of the opponent's pressure points. Static electricity will be discharged effectively paralyzing the foe. This move is used for capturing enemies needed alive for interrogation. Long distance combat *Fire Pitch - A ball of fire is conjured in the user's hand, and it is thrown towards the enemy. The opponent will be afflicted with either second or third degree burns should it land successfully. *Ice Arrow - A spike made of solid ice protrudes out of the user's palm and is hurled towards the enemy much like a spear. If it lands, it will impale the opponent, usually not killing it. However, the opponent can be killed should the Ice Arrow hit a vital part of the body. *Shock Wave - Electrical energy bursts from the user's hands and immediately shocks the opponent, usually not enough to kill them. It is ineffective against armored foes, but should the shock wave hit, the opponent will become very disoriented and may pass out. *Forcefield -Majites do not wear heavy armor to increase their mobility. They will usually create their own protective barriers made of telekinetic energy capable of reducing the impact speed of kinetic weapons. *Throw - A non-lethal move that will allow the user to send a physical force capable of pushing the enemy to the ground. Should the battle be near a cliffside, this move will prove deadly. *Crush - A move that slams the opponent with a blast of telekinetic energy that will increase their mass to the point where they are nearly immobile. It will quickly wear off, but it will stun the enemy long enough for them to be vulnerable. *Air slide - The user shoots a blast of telekinetic energy that will propel them forward a short distance almost instantaneously. Often used to dodge attacks. *Gravity - Should a Vaikan have to jump from an aircraft with no parachute, a Majite can manipulate a telekinetic field around them creating a pocket where gravity is lighter. This allows them to fall distances in the thousands of feet without injury. Forbidden tactics These tactics make use of Emotion Maj which is illegal. The Legion themselves do not use these tactics, but it is practiced by others such as the Altusian Brotherhood as well as pirates. A user of this type of Maj is often referred to as Dark Warrior. *Psychoexploit - A move where the user stirs the emotions of the opponent to the point where they lose control, making them unable to think rationally. While highly effective against Vaikan, most species will not be affected with any permanent damage and can remedy its effects easily with therapy. *Teleport - A move requiring the user to have performed the Ritual of Dark Ethereality. The move will allow the user to vanish into a cloud of dust allowing them to travel along the telepathic regions of the Maj energy field. While their mind is still intact, their body completely disassembles itself and reassembles it elsewhere. A beneficial side effect is that this move can effectively regenerate wounds almost instantly. Users can also teleport the opponent, but doing so expends a tremendous amount of energy, hundreds times more than using it on themselves, and is not often used. *Killsnap - With the snap of a finger, the user sends a telepathic signal to the brain to essentially tell it to stop working and shut itself off, killing the opponent almost instantly. It exploits the opponent's "open point" where their emotions begin slipping through from their subconscious. Thus, to be able to resist this move completely, all emotion must be suppressed at the time of hearing the snap. The killsnap expends a lot of energy and is only performed by experienced Dark Warriors. *Power surge - The first move potential Dark Warriors will usually discover. Emotion Maj is harnessed to stimulate brain activity to increase reaction time and speed to the point where all of their surroundings seem to move in slow motion. This will allow them to perform combat maneuvers that are normally impossible without the increased the reaction time. Category:Myth Galaxy